Quiet!
by sailorruss
Summary: What’s this! Sesshoumaru has kidnapped Kagome! Why? To get back at his dear brother of course (and to get the Tetsusaiga too). To keep her from waking Inuyasha up, he… InuKag


Quiet  
  
An Inuyasha story  
  
By: Sailorruss  
  
Rated: G  
  
THE DISCLAIMER TO END ALL DISCLAIMERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I, Sailorruss do not and shall probably never own anything besides Inuyasha merchandise. This standard disclaimer is for all of this story in it's entirety.  
  
AN: I have decided to retry my hand at this writing thing. After all, if you go back and read a story you once wrote a long time ago, and still think it's good, then it is probably good. Me on the other hand, when I went back and looked, my story sucked. I have decided to revise it and start over again to the best of my ability. Hope you like it.  
  
Summary:  
  
What's this!!!! Sesshoumaru has kidnapped Kagome!!! Why? To get back at his dear brother of course (and to get the Tetsusaiga too). To keep her from waking Inuyasha up, he… Inu/Kag   
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Osuwari!" I yelled. I swung my feet over the edge of the well.   
  
"I'll be back tomorrow at sunset Inuyasha," I yelled as the blue and purple light whisked me away to my own time. The nerve of him. Trying to keep me from going home.  
  
"Kaa-san? Jii-chan? Souta?" I called. Souta came rushing out to greet me.  
  
"Is Inuyasha-nii-san here?" he asked.   
  
"No. Why would I bring him?"  
  
"Cuz you love him," Souta replied. I sputtered and my hair fluffed out like an angry cat.  
  
"I do NOT!"   
  
  
  
"Yes you do! Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree.." he started singing. I started getting a headache.  
  
"That's great and all Souta, but you are being a pest and I would like to talk to Kaa-san. Where is she?"  
  
"In the kitchen. First comes love then comes.." Souta's voice faded as I walked in the kitchen.  
  
"I hope you got more Ramen for Inuyasha," I asked my okaa-san.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did. It's in the cupboard. How long are you staying?" she asked.  
  
"Until tomorrow at sunset. KAA-SAN!" When I opened up the cabinet, tons of packages of Ramen came tumbling out.  
  
"I am going to take a nice warm bath, then going to take a nap. Wake me up at dinner."  
  
"Ok dear."  
  
*Next day at sunset*  
  
"Inuyasha! I had to go to school to get my makeup work!"  
  
"I don't care wench! You were late."  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
SLAM  
  
*Sigh*   
  
"Will those two ever stop fighting?" Sango sighed.  
  
"I doubt it. However, we might have a chance if you know what I mean…" Miroku said.  
  
"Houshi-sama, you just try it and see what happens," Sango replied.  
  
*Later*  
  
Everyone is sleeping even Inuyasha, because despite what he says, even he needs sleep. Unbeknownst to them, someone is watching.  
  
/Now is the perfect opportunity to get back at that half-breed brother of mine. I will steal that mortal girl he is so fond of and trade her for Tetsusaiga./ Sesshoumaru thinks. He swiftly and silently moves over Kagome.  
  
"Ahdunr aslokn ikols cojiust I command thee to be silent!" Sesshoumaru wove the spell over the sleeping Kagome.   
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome and jumped silently left on his cloud of youki. Since Sesshoumaru is five times as fast as his brother, it only took him a few hours, where as it would take Inuyasha a few days. When he reached his castle, he put Kagome in one of his rooms.   
  
Kagome woke up. Her sleepy mind took a second to register where she was and when she did, she screamed.   
  
Or at least she tried to. No sound came out of her throat. She attempted to scream again.  
  
"That's right ningen. I took away your sound. No talking, screaming or anything for you. Until the spell I placed on you is broken which it will never be because you will die before that can happen," Sesshoumaru stated. He left   
  
Kagome's room.  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Oi wench, get up and make me some breakfast," Inuyasha said. When he got no response, he went down to make her get up himself. He smelled something strange. Kagome was not there. What was there was an unwelcome stench.  
  
"Sesshoumaru…  
  
***********************  
  
Kagome found a piece of paper and a pencil in her pack which Sesshoumaru brought along.   
  
~Sesshoumaru! What have you done to me!~ Kagome wrote. Then, she got up and went out of the door searching for   
  
Sesshoumaru. She didn't have to go very far though, because Sesshoumaru was on his way to her room.  
  
"Hello wench. Wondering what I did to you was cast a spell over you to keep you quiet. You can't utter a sound until you mate with your," he spat the next part out, "True love. Now get back to your room before I make you. Jaken will bring you some food and proper clothes shortly. I will not have you looking like a whore in my castle."  
  
Kagome left to her room without a word. Not that she could say anything if she wanted to. A little while later, true to his word, Sesshoumaru sent Jaken down to Kagome's room with some food and clothes. She sat out on the balcony and ate her food.  
  
*With Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha had gotten everyone up so fast, it made their heads spin. He quickly explained what was going on, then had everyone pack up to look for Kagome. Kirara transformed and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo got on the back of her. Then, they took off towards Sesshoumaru castle with Inuyasha leading the way.   
  
*************  
  
Sesshoumaru came back to check on Kagome. He noticed that, while she had eaten, she didn't change clothes.  
  
"I gave you an order wench. Why are you not in the proper miko attire that I have provided?" Sesshoumaru snarled, angry that he had been disobeyed. Kagome ignored him.  
  
"If you aren't in this outfit," he motioned to the miko outfit Jaken had brought along, "the next time I come back."  
  
He growled and pick Kagome up by her neck, "I will _make_ you change." With that, he left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End for now. If you hadn't noticed by now, I've decided to change the plot a bit.  
  
Any questions about the Japanese I used? Just ask in your review.  
  
Sailorruss 


End file.
